Lover's Quarrel
by Jack and Draco
Summary: Dante's a cop searching for someone important to him, but what if he finds her when it's too late.


**Disclaimer: Yes, I own DMC because one day I woke and I was rich….wait that was a dream? Damnit Jack! Stop giving me sleeping pills!**

Dante was sitting at his desk, glaring at his phone as he occasionally glanced at the clock on his wall. It read 7:30 p.m. He was frustratingly ran his hand through his white locks. She never didn't call if she didn't show up on time. Never

After hearing the clock tick for a couple more seconds he stood up causing the chair he was sitting in to topple over. His partner, Trish, looked up startled she was sitting across from him in the other desk.

"Dante?"

He put his red leather jacket on, "I'm going out." He left before he got an answer.

Dante had been a cop for nearly thirteen years now and had been watching over his friend Alice for eleven of those years. He would have adopted her but one of the cops had told him he would get in trouble if he did. It wasn't that he couldn't have a family, it was because she was a major crime lord's daughter. She didn't know so for years, he just said that taking care of someone would be difficult for him.

He drove to her apartment, having memorized the address in the span of two days. He got out of the car quickly walking to her door knocking, "Alice?" he called out. "Alice, it's Dante." After waiting a few more seconds for a response, and after not getting one he bent down getting the spare key from under a fox statue she had. As soon as the door was open he stepped inside scouting to see if he would see her sleeping form underneath some blankets on the couch. He didn't.

After having searched the whole apartment and not finding her he decided to go pay a visit to her boyfriend, Nero. He picked up his phone calling Lady, his informant, she answered after a few rings, "What do ya want?"

He smirked, "How do you know I didn't call 'cause I wanted too?"

He could practically feel her roll her eyes, "Listen, Lady, I need you to find an address for me."

"Of course. Drug dealer?"

"Nah, a…friend of a friend."

He heard Lady chuckle, "Sure Dante. Name?"

Dante raked his mind for the last name, "Nero…Angelo."

He heard the clicking of keys on a computer over the phone, "Uh…Nineteen…5'6''... white hair, blue ey-,"

"I didn't want a description, I want an address remember?"

Dante could practically feel that she was glaring at him, "723 South Union Avenue."

Dante smiled 'perfect' on the way to the café and then Nero's place.

"Aw damnit…" Dante grumbled as he wiped at a spot on his black shirt while walking up the stairs to Nero's apartment. He reached the door and just as he was about to knock he heard giggling, obviously a girl, through the door. 'Great' he thought knocking on the door rather harshly. "Open up!" there was a silence and shuffling until finally the jiggling of a lock was heard.

"Uh…Yeah?" Nero said irritated, poking his head out of the door and once he saw Dante his irritation quickly faded. "Uh Dante,"

"Open the door Nero." Nero gulped slowly opening the door knowing if he said no Dante would just arrest him for something.

Dante walked inside expecting to see Alice but instead seeing on of her close friends Kyrie; he felt his anger boil. He turned to look menacingly at Nero who was slowly backing himself toward the door, "Um…D-Dante I-I can…e-explain."

Dante brought his hand up to the gun hidden under his red leather jacket on a holster. "Kid, are you cheating on Alice?"

Nero's face went ghostly pale, "No! I-I-I…she…" he continued to try and stutter out an answer frozen in place with his eyes locked onto Dante's hidden hand. Kyrie, by now, had seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation, started to gather her things and make her way toward the bedroom.

"Dear, where," Dante had cornered her and Nero. She walked past Nero with her head down, her hand just about to turn the doorknob.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kyrie visibly tensed at Dante's voice. Dante was trying not to let his anger get a hold of him instead attempting to focus on finding Alice. He let his hand drop to his side, clenching and unclenching his fist, his other hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Have the two of you seen Alice recently?"

Silence met him, "Have you?" he said a bit more forcefully.

"No."

"N-No." came both of their responses.

He looked at Kyrie, "I-I haven't s-seen her s-since T-Tuesday." Her stuttering intensifying as Dante glared harder.

After staring at her a bit longer and, deeming that she wasn't lying, he pushed her out of the way, into Nero, and threw open the bedroom door, leaving. While leaving he noticed Nero's motorcycle sitting innocently in his parking space, quickly changing the direction he was walking in, to the motorcycle. He pulled the butterfly knife that he kept in his pants pocket out, smiling devilishly.

oOo

Once Dante sat back in his car he felt extremely relieved but it quickly faded as he realized he still didn't know where Alice was. He leaned back against the seat of the car of his red glossy convertible, trying to think where else Alice may have wondered off to since her boyfriend's dumbass was no help. He glanced at the clock in his dashboard, it read 9:05 on it, 'Good' he thought. 'The diner Alice works at is still open.' He started the car, ready to head to his destination.

Dante got there quickly enough, getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the small diner. As he opened the door a bell jingled, alerting one of the waiters or waitresses that there was a customer, "Table for one sir?" a young woman, probably 18 or 19, year old girl asked.

"Actually, I was here to ask some questions about Alice Crime. Medium length dark blue hair, blue eyes, 5'3'', 21 years of age."

The girl blinked, not expecting this man to start interrogating her, "Uh…Yeah, I know who Alice is, she works here. Um, I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"

Dante's lips twitched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his badge, "Sorry. I'm Dante Sparda with the Capulet City Police Department."

"OH! You're Alice's friend!"

He nodded his head, "Yes and I'm looking for her. Has anyone here seen her recently?"

"No. Actually she didn't come in for her shift today, but I can go ask Bobby." Dante nodded his head taking a seat at a small table. Waiting.

The manager, Bobby, came out after a few minutes, heading over to Dante's table, "Hello Dante, long time no see."

"Indeed" Dante said, "Long time since you've gotten a DUI."

Bobby chuckled at that sitting down across from Dante, "So I hear Alice didn't come into work today."

Bobby shook his head no, "Didn't even call in."

Dante nodded his head, "You know any places she could be at?"

"You tried the bookstore or her college?"

Dante shook his head no, "Bookstores closed and all her teachers would have left by now. See any suspicious people hanging around lately?"

"No." Bobby said, "Just the usual."

Dante sighed as he walked into his apartment deciding to call it quits for today after hitting nothing but dead ends. He striped down to his boxers on the way to his bedroom, tired from the full day he had all the way from the 6:30 A.M. double homicides to the 9:45 P.M. dead end clues on Alice's whereabouts. He fell face first onto his red silk sheets, pulling the covers from off the floor, instantly falling asleep.

Alice was standing in front of him, pissed, yelling at him about something that he couldn't hear. His anger causing a ringing in his ears. He yelled something back and she pushed his chest, tears of frustration in her eyes as she started hitting his chest. He grabbed her wrists and she collapsed against him, now sobbing uncontrollably saying something he still couldn't hear. He felt grief well up inside of him, and she started yelling something at him once again. Then all of a sudden the scene altered and now she was covered in blood, her own, staring up at Dante in fear and sadness, "It's your fault."

Dante jolted awake, his heart pounding in his chest, his mind's eye still seeing Alice's bloodied broken and crying form. He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes trying to erase that image of Alice's face. After he calmed his breathing he looked over at the clock on his nightstand it blared out in red light the numbers 5:40 A.M. 'Perfect' he thought, deciding to just get up, finding no point of going back to sleep. He grabbed his phone deciding to call into work to take a "sick day".

Dante sighed irritatedly as he walked out of the door to the bookstore agitatedly jerking his hand through his white hair. Just as he had suspected another dead end well wasn't that just a great way to start the day. Not. He quickly walked back to his car, starting it and looking at the clock again 8:45 A.M. 'Good I can go check in at the school now.' He put the car in drive and took off like an arrow down the street, Screw laws. He was a cop, who was gonna arrest him? Himself!

Dante walked briskly to Alice's first class surprisingly sticking out like a sore thumb against the back drop of all the students behind him. He opened the door to the classroom striding in, "Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes."

"Good thing, I'm not a student then huh?"

The teacher's head snapped up at that staring at a cockily smirking Dante. "Long time no see Verge."

Vergil, Dante's carbon copy or twin, frowned, "What brings you here little brother?"

Dante slightly frowned at the little brother thing. "I'm looking for Alice. You seen her around?"

"No actually she didn't even come to school yesterday."

Dante sighed plopping down in the chair in front of Vergil's desk, "Anything? Can you give me anything to work with because I'm about to go crazy from all the dead ends I'm getting."

"Actually I do have something for you." Dante raised an eyebrow waiting for his brother to say something. "A student, his name is Alex Blackwel."

"Blackwel as in-,"

"Yes Dante, Blackwel as in Alice's father's last name."

Dante quickly went back to the car and pulled out his cell phone dialing Lady's number, "He-,"

"Listen Lady, I need you to get me information on a kid named Alex Blackwel."

"Blackwel? As in the mob bass guy?"

"No as in his son."

"Oh, yeah 'cause that's a whole lot better!"

"Lady Alice is missing." The other side of the phone went quite and Dante sighed dripping his head on the steering wheel. "Lady please I-,"

"He's 21, black bluish hair, blue eyes, 5'5'', strong build. Likes to hang around at illegal drag racing and knows how to get away with things. His weakness is anything fast all the way from girls to drugs. Lives at 520 Glendale Street. Never hands out alone."

"Thanks Lady, I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot of one's." and with that said she quickly hung up the phone.

Dante pulled up in front of his apartment complex deciding to switch out his car for his 2010 Yamaha FJR 1300 since this Alex guy liked fast things. He slipped his leather gloves out of his pocket and put his helmet on as he straddled his motorcycle planning to go check were some racing might be going on tonight.

After having drove around town for a good five hours he finally chose which race he would crash, the one Mr. Blackwel was currently attending. Dante parked in front of the sections of abandoned warehouses in the shadows watching for cars that would lead him to the race. He didn't have to wait to long as cars almost started to pour in which allowed him to easily slip into the crowd unnoticed by the rest. Dante chose to park in a place where he could easily listen in on the conversations going on around him to find out where and when Alex would show up. He heard three minutes before it started that Alex was in a race on the road by the docks. He quickly started his bike and took off weaving through the cars and owners trying to hurry up and get to the race minutes before it started.

Dante got there just in time to join the race which was ironically motorcycles to get Alex's attention, smirking at him through his blacked out helmet, which was so no one could see him. Alex turned his head to look at him, smirking himself then pointing a finger at Dante and made a motion with his finger mimicking slashing someone's throat.

"We'll see about that." Dante murmured. They both turned to the woman standing off to the side holding up a pistol in the air, she smiled and then pulled the trigger.

The sound of the cars and motorcycles taking off, Dante and Alex going head to head. Alex tried to run Dante off the road but Dante speed up and kicked off Alex's rearview mirror, which had took him years to learn the first time he did it…ouch, Alex yelled something which Dante didn't hear.

Dante speed up again flipping Alex off as he went, Dante glanced behind him to see Alex right behind him 'Good he's falling for it.' Dante finished the race first. 'Ha, I still got it!' but instead of stopping he kept going with Alex hot on his trail following him. 'C'mon you dumb ass son of a bitch. Keep following me.'

Dante kept driving and then parked himself in an abandoned warehouse. Alex stopped, jumping off of his motorcycle, throwing his helmet to the ground while Dante got off his bike. "What the hell do you think your doing? Huh? Do you know who-,"

Dante shut Alex up by kicking him in the face, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Alex's head. "Actually I do and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions before you can leave." Dante said as he took his helmet off with his other hand. "Now-,"

"Your Dante aren't you?" Alex said surprising him, "Alice talks about you a lot."

"You know Alice? Where is she? What did you tell her?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. One question at a time."

"You're running out of time." Dante said pressing the barrel of the gun into his temple.

"Hey! Hey! She found me, Okay?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Dante pressed it further into his temple, "I don't know!" Alex was now pressed against a support beam by his throat the gun still at his temple. "The last time I saw her was last Wednesday at school. She refused to see me outside school. I swear. I swear."

"You know Alex I think it's time you learn not to do stupid things."

Dante got back on his bike after handcuffing Alex's hands together around the beam and putting his cell phone just out of reach. "Hey! Where are you going!"

"Bye." Dante said as he drove away.

He got home feeling frustrated and in need of a very strong drink, he headed over to the small bar he had in the guest room, twisting the doorknob. Or at least he attempted to, "Damnit!" he yelled frustrated trying to open the door that always got stuck sometime for weeks at a time. He sighed resting his forehead on the door, "Alive, where are you?"

Dante got up the next morning with a massive hangover from going to the bar when his damn door wouldn't open at all. He looked at the clock which read 8:45 A.M. Damn, he had work today and he had used up his last sick day yesterday. He got up his handover making him feel even worse when he thought of Alice and how she was still missing. He got dressed in the usual dark jeans black, shirt and red leather jacket, "Yay work."

Dante sat in his chair at his desk, logging onto the computer almost smacking himself in the face at his own stupidity. 'Of course' he thought 'why didn't I remember it before' a few years back as protection Dante had put a tracker in Alice's phone. "Dante what are you doing?" Trish asked as she sat in her desk with coffee.

"Checking something." He quickly pulled up her location and almost slammed his head down onto his desk. Her phone was at his house, which was where she often left it after visiting him. An absolute dead end.

"Well when your done with that a um…Mr. Blackwel is here to see you."

"What?" Dante said his head swiveling around so fast he almost face himself whiplash.

"Yeah, he told the chief he wanted to see you. What is the deal?"

Dante got up ignoring Trish, "I have to go."

"Where?"

"To go see Mr. Blackwel." His last lead.

"Hello Mr. Sparda, I believe you know my son Alex."

"Yes Dante you do don't you?" The Chief said clearly angry.

"Hello Alex…Mr. Blackwel." Dante said completely ignoring the Chief.

"I understand you're looking for my daughter Alice. And before you ask no I have not seen her. I have not seen her in eighteen years." Mr. Blackwel turned to look at his son. "Get up we're leaving." He turned to look at the Chief, "I hope you deal with him accordingly."

Dante started to go after him, "Sparda! Sit down!"

Dante turned back to look at his boss who was practically fuming steam out of his ears. "Yes sir," Dante gritted out his fists clenching.

Dante got out of his car slamming the door and beginning to walk up the stairs to his apartment. "Dante! Yo Dante!" he heard his land lord shout at him as he stuck his key in the door. 'Damnit' he thought turning to face his landlord.

"Yeah,"

"Man, Dante you know that I would never go against you or anything but a lot of people are complaining about-,"

"Listen I've had a shitty day at work so excuse me for not caring. But if they really want to complain about me and noise then fix the fucking door!" Dante said walking into his apartment and slamming the door.

"Actually I was going to say the smell." The landlord murmured walking away from the door.

Dante threw himself down on his couch deciding to take a nap seeing as how he was forced to take a "break" from work. He decided he would take a nap and then go pay a visit to dear old Mr. Blackwel.

He was leaning on the pool table in his "private" room taking a swig of beer as Alice walked in looking pissed. "Yo sweet cheeks!" Dante said slightly slurring his speck or what he presumably though he said seeing as how he couldn't hear anything again. She started yelling and, he could tell, accusing him of something which was starting to make him angry. He got up telling her something and she kept yelling, showing him something on her phone he told her something and she slapped him.

_He reacted badly slamming her against the wall, causing her phone to fall out of her hand and hit the floor sliding next to the bar._

He awoke with a start looking around the pitch black room needing some way to prove to himself that that was a dream. He pulled out his phone quickly dialing Alice's number feeling so delirious he could hear her phone ringing.

Wait a minute he took his phone away from his ear hearing the ringing of a phone he got up following the sound. He stopped at the door to his "Private" room gulping as he placed his hand on the door knob twisting it hearing the door open.

_Dante remembered leaning on the pool table hearing his door slam open with Alice standing in the doorway looking hurt and pissed off. "Hey Alice! What's up?" he said slurring his words due to the amount of drinks he had._

"_You knew! You stupid bastard, you knew!"_

The door started to slowly open.

"_Whoa, calm down sweet cheeks, what did I know?" she stomped over to him showing him a picture of Alex and his father on her phone._

"_You knew this man was my father and you never told me?"_

"_Where did you get that?" Dante asked in disbelief beginning to sober up._

The sound of Alice's phone ringing was getting louder.

"_How could you not tell me? You knew how badly I wanted to know my parents!" she said beginning to hit his chest pushing him weakly, tears falling from her eyes. Dante grabbed her wrists so she would stop hitting him._

Dante felt his phone slip out of his fingers and hit the floor.

"_Stop it Alice." She looked up at him the sadness in her eyes nearly breaking his heart._

"_I trusted you. I trusted you for eleven years and you never told me."_

"_Why are you so upset that I didn't tell you?"_

"_I'm not upset. I'm devastated that you didn't tell me who he was and on top of that you shunned me because of who he was."_

The smell of something decaying was starting to hit him.

"_And I still lo-,"_

"_Don't say it please."_

"_Why not? I lo-,"_

"_No I said don't!" he yelled as he slammed her against the wall, her phone falling out of her hand._

"_Why can't I? Is this something that I'm forbidden to find out too?" He gripped her wrists tighter knowing that they could never be together, "I love-," he dropped her wrists and covered her mouth._

The door swung open fully and Alice was there her back facing him while laying on the floor.

_His other hand covering her nose as he pressed his body against hers so she wouldn't move. Her eyes went wide and her hands coming up to pry at his wrists, "Shut up." Dante said not realizing what he was doing._

He slowly started to walk into the room.

_He let go of her as soon as she stopped struggling her body dropping into his chest as he muttered , "Just don't say it."_

_He bent down slowly checking her pulse. Dante laid her down closing her eyes turning around and slamming the door closed._

He couldn't find a pulse and she was cold to the touch. Dante picked her up cradling her to his chest, tears flowing down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The next day Trish got an assignment on her desk markes suicide-homicide. She sighed opening it and beginning to skim through it re-reading the names.

Dante Sparda

Alice Crime.


End file.
